


To Serve

by lifeaftermeteor



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, Kosmo (Voltron) is a Good Boy, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, Service Animals, Service Dog Keith's Wolf (Voltron), Service Dogs, Shiro (Voltron) Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:07:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24379189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeaftermeteor/pseuds/lifeaftermeteor
Summary: Kosmo has taken up the mantle of Shiro’s service...not ‘dog’ exactly, all things considered.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 94
Collections: Intrusive Sheith Thoughts





	To Serve

**Author's Note:**

> Started as Twitter thread [over here](https://twitter.com/cosmicdustvld/status/1253137424517128194)

Kosmo remembers when his service began. Keith had been galaxies away on diplomatic business, a duty that had not required his particular skills, and so Kosmo had stayed behind with Keith’s human, Shiro. 

The evening had begun as most did and he had watched the human go about his nightly routine...but something had been amiss. Kosmo had smelled it in the air around Shiro, like something smoldering into ash. He heard it in his breath and rhythmic beating of his heart. But it was not until Shiro collapsed in the bathroom that Kosmo understood. It had been fear and pain and old memories that had clawed their way up from the buried past and anchored themselves into the present. 

Kosmo had been on Shiro the moment the first sobs had ripped from the human’s throat. He had stayed there with Shiro’s hands buried in his coarse fur for what felt like a small eternity, until the shaking subsided, until Shiro met his gold eyes with gratitude and relief. 

Since that fateful evening, Kosmo had taken up the mantle of Shiro’s service...not ‘dog,’ exactly. Not entirely ‘wolf’ either, given his origins and despite Keith’s proclivity for brandishing the term. Regardless, Kosmo had since served as Shiro's shadow. He was a familiar presence close at hand and perpetually ready to offer what defense he could against the omnipresent and invisible foes in Shiro’s mind’s eye.

It was a sacred duty, Kosmo felt, a burden he cherished and carried with pride. Shiro was special and kind and brave and loved by Keith. And for this, Kosmo would gladly stand beside him. He took up his duties with all the poise and sobriety that he would carry into a dangerous mission beside Keith. Because Shiro needed him, sometimes more than Keith did. Kosmo had seen this first hand, and was honored to be trusted with this knowledge.

He therefore became a familiar presence on the bridge, on Garrison grounds, and in the ever-changing corridors of the IGF ATLAS. As Shiro went about his duties, Kosmo was beside him or sometimes clipping along just at his heels, his gold eyes forever watchful in his mission. He followed Shiro to meetings and briefings. He sat beside him during his therapy sessions, zapping them both away afterward to shield his charge from unwanted attention while Shiro scrubbed at his red and tear-streaked cheeks. 

And when evening would come, Kosmo guarded the Captain’s dreams when Keith could not. He kept his watch late into the night as he listened to the human breathe and murmur in his sleep, alert to any sign of distress. If Keith could not offer solace, Kosmo would offer what comfort he could.

Today Kosmo transported them back to the Captain’s quarters after their tasks were complete and the two of them were greeted by Keith, recently returned from a trip to Daibazaal. With a look of shared understanding, Kosmo relinquished his solemn duty to his friend and companion and stepped away to allow the couple to reunite properly. Curling up in a corner of the small apartment, Kosmo dozed for the time while the humans ate and talked and romanced… But after a time he was roused at the sound of ‘tired’ and ‘bed.’ 

As Shiro walked past, Kosmo stood and followed, his claws clicking on the floor underfoot. Usually readying for bed proceeded in due course, but tonight Shiro stopped and turned. “Are you herding me?” he asked.

Kosmo paused and sat, studying his charge. Such an odd question, one he did not know the answer to. Should he not have followed...? But then Shiro smiled at him and Kosmo felt his uncertainty fade. He was welcome. 

“Come on then,” Shiro said as he turned toward the bedroom and waved for Kosmo to follow.


End file.
